Recently, a display device incorporating a display panel and a touch panel has been proposed. As a touch panel system, for example, there has been known a capacitance type for detecting the position of an object from a change in capacitance between the object and a sensor electrode. A prior art discloses a display device equipped with a touch panel of the capacitance type using a mesh-shaped electrode that is partitioned into a plurality of conductive part regions and a plurality of non-conductive part regions each disposed between two of the conductive part regions (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-262529).
As disclosed in the prior art, in a peripheral edge of a sensor region formed of a mesh-shaped electrode, a non-conductive part region formed in a shape cut along the contour of the peripheral edge is arranged, and the non-conductive part region is covered with a frame of a display device.
Recently, a narrow frame structure with a narrow frame of a display device is desired. In the case of narrowing the frame of the display device disclosed in the prior art, the non-conductive part region located on the peripheral edge of the sensor region protrudes from the frame. When the non-conductive part region protrudes from the peripheral edge of the frame, sensor detection sensitivity at the vicinity of the protruding non-conductive part region becomes insufficient. As a result, sensor detection sensitivity in a peripheral edge portion of a touch region on which touch operation is performed is also reduced.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problem, and an object thereof is to provide a touch panel capable of achieving frame narrowing and improving sensor detection sensitivity at a peripheral edge portion of a touch region, and a display device with the touch panel.